


How to get in Hyung's pants - Oh Sehun style

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wants more than a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get in Hyung's pants - Oh Sehun style

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'You kiss like a fish'.

Luhan sighed and closed the door behind him, it was just Sehun and him in the dorm. He was planning to go shopping with Zitao or maybe eat somewhere nice with Minseok but the maknae had pounced on him and harassed him to spend the day with him. So here he was, forced to stay inside on his day off. He wished he could just ignore the younger, but how could he really ? And to say he made fun of Yifan before about not resisting Zitao, now he could sympathize.

But Sehun was pouting. Yes. The maknae who hated doing aegyo begged him and pouted.

It was the reason he was in their shared room, waiting for the younger to finish showering. He took his ipad and surfed on the web, bored.

Finally, the door opened and Sehun walked in, only wearing a towel around his waist. Luhan raised an eyebrow. A very wet Sehun. Naked. In the same room as him. It was fishy and Luhan groaned internally.

‘So, why am I here with you instead of outside having fun ?’ The blond asked, skeptic.

Sehun flushed a little and toed the carpet before recoiling.

‘I need your help, Hyung.’ He stated simply, not meeting the older's eyes.

Luhan sat more comfortably, his back against the headboard of Sehun’s bed and put his ipad on the nightstand.

‘I’m listening.’ He said warily. ‘But I hope it’s not one of your eccentric request or anything. I had enough of your weirdness this past month.’

Sehun gaped at him, becoming red. So yeah, he had asked Luhan a lot of ridiculous things since the kissing episode and despite his annoyance, the elder had listen to him and even replied to his stupid questions. Well, most of the times.

(‘Hyung, how does your semen taste ?’ He had asked one night when they were watching TV. Luhan had stared at him blankly then turned his head away from him. Sehun had waited patiently but the reply never came.)

‘I…think now that I know how to properly kiss, I can do other things, right ?’ The younger began, unsure. ‘So…I kinda know how to do things, I mean theoretically, but now…I need practice ?’

‘I don’t understand where you are going.’ Luhan cut him, narrowing his eyes.

Sehun shifted from one foot to another, his finger playing with the hem of the towel.

‘Can you sit, you’re giving me a headache with all the moving.’ The older snapped, annoyed.

The mankae hurried to sit on the bed, making sure not to touch the other man.

‘So ?’ Luhan pressed.

‘So…you know I’m young and I need to experiment, I mean I don’t know for sure who I am, what I like…who I like. And I need to be sure, and in order to be sure I need to try. I thought maybe you could help me try. Like for the kiss. You know.’ He explained, slowly.

‘You want to be sure.’ Luhan snorted. ‘Sure about what exactly ?’

‘Oh…stuffs…’ Sehun mumbled.

‘Stuffs ?’ The blond asked, desperate. ‘Look Sehun, you need to be more specific I don’t understand what you are trying to say. Can you be more clear ? I’m not in your head.’

The younger groaned, frustrated.

‘I…How can I say this ?’ He whined.

‘Take a deep breath and just tell me what do you want help with.’ Luhan softened sensing the younger’s distress.

Sehun straightened and looked at him.

‘I need to know if I like boys’ He said softly, hugging himself.

Luhan froze. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

‘You…how long…?’ The elder asked softly.

‘For a while. I mean…we’re all living together since trainee days and we’re all guys…And just I’m confused. Sometimes.’ The maknae confessed with a small voice.

‘Did you talk to someone about it ?’ Luhan tried.

‘Only Tao…because he…well just Tao.’ He replied, not wanting to say anything else.

Luhan bit his lips. Tao uh ? He always had his suspicions but never asked about it, it wasn’t his business anyway.

‘Why aren’t you asking him ? Why me ?’ The blond asked, curious.

‘He doesn’t have experience…’ Sehun mumbled, embarrassed.

‘Experience.’ Luhan repeated. ‘And what make you say that I have experience in this matter ?’

‘I don’t know, I just…I trust you. With all of this. And you’re older so I assumed you knew something, anything…I guess.’ The younger stuttered.

‘What do you want from me, Sehun ?’ Luhan inquired.

He had a few ideas but he wasn’t sure what Sehun was thinking. He was so confusing sometimes.

‘Can I try with you ? Just for a bit ? If you’re not comfortable I’ll stop I promise.’ Sehun asked earnestly.

Taking a deep breath, Luhan closed his eyes. What to do ? He couldn’t refuse Sehun who seemed really worked up about this. But agreeing was risqué too.

‘Ok.’ He said finally, ignoring the small voice in his head screaming at him that it was a bad idea.

Sehun’s eyes lighted up and he smiled, visibly relieved.

‘Hurry up, the others won’t stay out late.’ He older stated, a little embarrassed to sound excited about it.

Sehun slid closer and sat on his lap, biting his lips. His hands were securely resting on his towel and he couldn’t meet Luhan’s eyes.

‘Just…do what you want and I will stop you if it’s not ok.’ The older breathed, their faces were close and his nose brushed Sehun’s.

The maknae nodded, not trusting his voice and placed his hands on Luhan’s neck. He leaned slowly and pressed his lips to Luhan’s. This part was easy, they already kissed before. He kissed him a few times chastely before deepening the exchange. He coaxed Luhan’s mouth open and plunged his tongue in his hot cavern tearing off a moan from the blond.

Feeling bold, he kissed him with more force. Luhan let him lead the kiss, it was all about Sehun after all and the younger was an amazing kisser. The blond put his hand on Sehun’s waist and caressed the skin tenderly. Breathless, they parted and Sehun trailed kisses on his neck, his hands rummaging his clothed chest before they took the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

Luhan kissed Sehun’s shoulder to reassure him and the younger smiled softly, kissing his lips repeatedly. His lips closed around one of Luhan’s nipple, his fingers playing with the other and Luhan moaned, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Encouraged by his reactions, Sehun hurried to unbuckle his belt and slid off his jeans to leave him only in his boxer. He kissed him once more and started grinding against him. The position being uncomfortable, Luhan stopped him and pushed him away with his hand on his chest.

Sehun froze and stopped right away, his breathing shallow and his eyes frantic.

‘D-Do you want me to stop ?’ He tried in a small voice.

Luhan chuckled and shook his head.

‘No. It’s just…the position isn’t good.’ He explained.

‘Oh’ was all Sehun could say before Luhan rolled them over and made Sehun lie on his back properly.

‘Much better’ The blond whispered.

This time, he took the command and kissed his way down the younger’s body, leaving bruises on his skin. Sehun let out soft keening noises and puffs, his hands in Luhan’s hair. The latter looked up and undid the node of the towel, throwing it away. Sehun looked at him from under his lashes, suddenly shy and tried to close his legs. Luhan laughed at the flush spreading on his chest and neck and kissed him softly.

‘Don’t be shy, I already saw you naked’ He teased.

‘The circumstances weren’t the same…’ Sehun mumbled.

Luhan smiled and moved his hips, rubbing his hard-on on Sehun’s. The younger moaned at the friction and wrapped his arms around Luhan’s neck. The blond griped his hip hard and accelerate his pace, pushing himself with the hand set on the bed beside the younger’s head.

‘Hyung…Hyung…’ Sehun moaned. ‘I’m going to come’

‘Then come Sehun, come for me’ Luhan breathed on his ear.

Sehun orgasmed first coming between their body, Luhan following fast, crying out the maknae’s name. He let himself fall on the younger’s body, spent.

‘You’re heavy hyung…and gross…’ Sehun mumbled.

‘Shut up brat’ The blond snapped, pinching his hip.

Luhan rolled on his side to lay next to the younger, feeling exhausted, sticky and gross. He shouldn’t have kept his boxer. Grimacing, he took it off and threw it away. They stayed in silence for a while, catching their breath.

‘So ?’ Luhan asked, curious.

‘What ? Did I like it ?’ Sehun said then laughed softly. ‘I think it’s pretty obvious.’

Luhan cleared his throat. ‘Yeah’

‘It wasn’t the first time you slept with a man.’ The younger stated, pensive.

‘No, it wasn’t. Are you shocked ?’ The blond tried, unsure.

‘Why would I ? I asked you to kiss me, a lot of embarrassing stuffs and now…this. It would be hypocrite of me.’ Sehun replied softly.

Luhan hummed.

‘Hyung, I lied again.’ He whispered.

‘What about ?’ The blond frowned.

‘I’m not confused. I know I like boys.’ Sehun confessed with a small voice.

Luhan turned his head to face him and gaped before he sat up, angry and hurt.

‘You lied to me ? But why…Sehun you know I really don’t like being played, the other time wasn’t enough-’

Sehun cut him off by kissing him, cupping his jaw.

‘I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. I wasn’t sure you liked boys and…I didn’t know how…’ He trailed off, blushing.

‘How ?’ Luhan urged him.

‘How…to tell you that I’ve liked you for a while now. I didn’t know how you would respond, how you would act if you knew…That’s why I asked you for the kiss. And. Everything. Tao told me maybe it could work…so I tried. It’s stupid I know and I’m really sorry I lied to you !’ Sehun explained nervously.

Luhan sighed.

‘You know you’re doing everything backwards ? We kissed, had sex – all for the wrong reasons - and now you confess ?’ He chuckled.

Sehun exhaled, at ease. Luhan wasn’t mad at him. He took him in his arms and hugged him tight.

‘I’m sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise.’ He whispered.

‘You better ! But for now, we have to shower and wash the sheets. You’ll make it up to me later. I hope you practiced blowjobs.’ Luhan stated nonchalantly.

Sehun let out a nervous laugh. ‘Y-Yeah’

 

(‘So you practiced with Tao ? Really ? Tao ?’ Luhan asked, shocked. ‘Well, kind of, we just kissed and touched each other in the shower – handjobs nothing else.’ Sehun shyly replied. ‘Good. So I have a lot to teach and show you then.’ The blond smirked. The younger’s groan was muffled by Luhan’s hungry lips.

Wasn’t that what he wanted ?

He smiled in the kiss and tightened his hold on his boyfriend.)


End file.
